Painful Dreams
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Harry is a being of TRUE purity but he sleeps in pain for the wrongs done to him. Gandalf intends to correct the wrongs done to the boy he has always seen as a grandson since he had been Dumbledore. But the ring has popped up and the plan changed. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

YR: I'm trying somethings completely new with this one, don't worry dear slash fans there will still be gay lovin' so you can all relax. I have not done a Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter crossover ever simply for the fact I have never read LotR. I have read HP don't worry, it should be obvious in my works anyway! For shame not reading my other stuff! No I'm only kidding. Anyway since this is completely knew to me I would thrive on pointers and opinions. Just let me know where I can improve so I can. Unless you suggest het as the main pairing, I'll still keep Aragorn with Arwen...I think I spelled it wrong... THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! Just know that I need help so just keep up with me.

Harry: Soooo when are you actually starting and what's actually happening in this one? You never told me.

YR: Actually my plan for this went through at least eight changes but I kept the main plot point. You'll see what happens in a minute.

Harry: Well alright I trust you.

YR: Yay! You trust me! (does a little dance)

Harry: Well you haven't been too harsh with me so I'll trust you with this.

YR: Yes! (arm pump of victory)

Harry: (laughs) Yes well, Yami Ryo does not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Legolas: Hello.

Harry: Oh! Hi Legolas! I didn't know she recruited you for this.

Legolas: Yes, she seemed very determined so I thought 'why not'.

YR: Let's get started now I'm sure everyones annoyed with us by now.

Harry & Legolas: Right!

Chapter One

The Sleeping Angel

Deep within a dense forest was a cave so hidden by foliage none would be able to find it unless they knew it was there or they fell upon it. The tunnel that lead to its depths were made of deep black glossed stone that seemed to absorb all light and hold it giving it a deceptively reflective sheen. Deep in the bowels where no light from the outside world could go a glorious multicolored light shone softly. Deeper in a tall very aged man sat staring forlornly at the largest crystal that could possibly be in existence.

The man was old with a silver long beard that reached the waist of his dusty gray robes a pointed hat lain discarded at his side, a long wooden staff held loosely in his hands. His old eyes glowed with his grief as he gazed upon the beautiful being trapped within the beautiful crystal. Many smaller crystals of many colors jutted from various places around him but all coming together to protect the beautiful multicolored crystal in the center against the back wall.

Inside the beautiful crystal a beautiful being slept peacefully. The being was pale as moonlight, hair as black as the ebony stones of the cave walls and reaching the being's ankles in long flowing silk, lips full and red as the sweetest human blood, a face more beautiful than any human, elf, dwarf, angel, or other humanoid, and a body so slender and frail looking it called for the strongest protections. Yet power rolled off this being though they slept. Waves of it poured into the earth itself and gave it life to flourish and power to conceal.

"I am so sorry my boy. If I had only known what they would do to you...my angel, my grandson. I should have stopped them." The man whispered in his grief tears falling from old guilty eyes. "If I had known! Oh Harry. I am so sorry!" The man pleaded with the sleeping being seeking forgiveness for a wrong so terrible he could not bring himself to speak it.

You see, both these beings were from a world with magic so wonderful and so hidden that it seemed a world within a world. On the surface such a place seemed so wonderful and welcoming but it was a farce for the people within were cruel and selfish. They spread their petty hatred and prejudice so widely that there was simply no room for love.

The boy within the crystal Harry James Potter was pulled into that world blinded by rose colored glasses and never saw the true ugliness until it was too late. He was so far in he could not escape. The people of that world dragged him in and used him as their pawn to kill the monster they had created. To kill Tom Marvolo Riddle also know to them as Lord Voldemort they pushed him and made him famous and infamous to pressure him into what they knew he would have to do.

The man on the ground begging forgiveness was no different. Whether he meant to or not he turned the unwilling boy into a pawn and weapon. When the boy changed into what he truly was, the true form of purity and light the world that seemed so wonderful shunned him for his beautiful wings, loving nature, and purifying light. When he purified and freed Tom Riddle's soul unable to murder in cold blood they did the unthinkable.

They tore his beautiful white feathered wings from his back.

They tore his wings from him and banished in to another realm. The old mournful wizard followed after him in his guilt and grief. The old man was far to naïve to protect the boy. He had wanted to believe so badly that their own kind were good and would love him for saving them and for the wonderful being he truly was but they had not and he could only grieve in his guilt.

The boy in his pain and despair locked himself away within the crystals and deep beneath the ever changing new world they had been sent to. While the old man with so many names he was not sure which one was truly his anymore traveled and searched for a way to bring back the innocent boy's wings and cease the pain the boy felt when awake. He was close as well. He could feel it in his heart. Soon he would be able to find what it was his dearest child needed and he would get it for him, whatever it took.

He only hoped that it would be soon.

YR: There, let me know what you think. Feel free to vote for pairings. In case it wasn't obvious by the way that was Gandalf and he's actually Dumbledore.

Harry: I thought you did well.

Legolas: But it was so sad! (hugs Harry) I hope you get your wings back.

Harry: (accepts friendly hug with a smile) You know Yami would never do anything terrible to me for such a long time.

Legolas: I'm new here so I don't really know.

YR: Ya, I have a soft spot for Harry and Naru-chan. Couldn't keep them miserable if I tried. (sighs forlornly)

Harry: I'm glad for that! Anyway, be sure to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

YR: Okay, now I warn you now of imminent SLASH! Woo! Go slash!

Harry:...Why do I always end up uke?

YR: Because I just can't imagine you as a topper, unless you're the topping on cake. Yum.

Legolas: That is a yummy picture. Imagine sweet lovely Harry on top of a massive three layer white cake with frosting ribbons on the sides of it and a delicious white frosting rose covering his very naked lower body and his naked chest as flushed as his pretty face.

YR: (wipes nosebleed) Gourd I love you Legolas.

Harry: (Blushing so hard steam is coming from his red face) You guys are such pervs!

YR: I'm a woman, I can't help it.

Legolas: Alas, I am a man and you are beautiful.

Harry: (twitches still blushing) I'm telling Sirius on you! (walks away to tell Sirius)

Legolas: Uh-oh, he shall kill us won't he?

YR: Not if we distract him with the image you conjured.

Legolas: You can be quite evil sometimes.

YR: Yes, I can. Anyway disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo owns nothing. If she did that would be great!

Chapter Two

Wake Up

Gandalf ran into the cave slightly breathless his body still healing from the battle he had just come from with Saruman. The white wizard betrayed them and things were becoming desperate. He prayed that Frodo made it safely to Rivendale because he was about to do something so incredibly desperate he would have no time or room to worry for the small hobbit. He stumble over to his sleeping grandson and closed his eyes against the tears threatening to spill.

"I know I said I would not wake you until I found a way to save you but, I'm afraid I need your help to save this world. Please understand! It won't be like then." Gandalf pleaded to the peacefully sleeping young man. He stepped forward concentrating all his love and magic into his palm as he pressed it against the crystal just above Harry's heart.

The crystal melted away slowly in flowing falls of golden sand and Harry slid forward into Gandalf's waiting arms. Harry stirred slowly before the pain set in sharp and crushing. Tears poured from the most amazingly beautiful and breathtaking emerald eyes in all worlds. The description of emeralds did not do those wondrous eyes justice. Gandalf felt his soul crush under guilt as mournful and purely miserable sobs wracked the young man's beautiful frame.

"Why Grandfather? Why would you wake me?" Harry pleaded sobbing into the old man's robes.

"I am so sorry my dearest beautiful grandson. This world I fear that it shall come to an end should you not help us. It will be different this time. You shall find happiness this time." Gandalf pleaded tears falling from his eyes and dripping onto Harry's ragged black hooded cloak. Harry held him tighter.

"Lies...beautiful lies." Harry sobbed. Harry looked up into Gandalf's eyes and up so close he could see that so many tears had permanently stained Harry's beautiful face in sorrow. Gandalf hugged him close.

"Please Harry. I need your help, this world needs your help. You must find some sort of happiness." Gandalf pleaded. Harry took a shaky breath and nodded growing silent though the tears still streamed from his gorgeous eyes. Harry pulled his hood up covering his beautiful face from the eyes of all. His lovely body clothed with comfortably clinging black jeans and a tight black turtleneck. Even with those clothes and his face covered all could tell he was beautiful. He took Gandalf's hand in his forgiveness in his actions. Gandalf choked on a sob and led the beautiful man out.

They rode to Rivendale on the backs of eagles that were more than happy to give a lift to the being that radiated love, kindness, and personal sorrow. The elves received them kindly and with great joy and curiosity about the somber companion that Gandalf brought along. Many asked questions yet neither were inclined to answer and so Harry remained a mystery to all but Gandalf. However much to Gandalf's surprise Glorfindel seemed to take it upon himself to guard sweet Harry religiously and remained by his side constantly trying so hard to lift a small bit of the sorrow that hung about the small being. Glorfindel could sense that Harry was someone special deserving of protection and care.

Harry remained silent as people from almost every race met to discuss the fate of the ring. He could feel great evil radiate from the ring and it made him nauseous and repulsed by it. Such an awful little thing. He could not believe how some of these foolish beings wished to actually use the foul thing. He brought his beautiful green eyes up to gaze at Glorfindel sorrowfully. His constant companion seemed to understand and nodded his own sorrow reflecting the wingless beauty's. Having had enough of the foolishness going on Harry stood drawing everyone's attention.

"How could any of you be so foolish as to consider using that foul thing? Can you not feel the malice and hate flowing from it in waves? It is foul and seeks to destroy all." Harry spoke in a soft musical voice that held all the sorrows of the world in it.

"Young Lord Harry is right. It is foolishness to use that despicable thing!" Glorfindel said glaring at the foul thing for upsetting someone so precious. The others of the meeting hung their heads in shame. The discussion quickly turned to how to destroy the blasted ring when a small hobbit stepped forward on shaky bravery.

"I will destroy it. Though I do not know the way." The hobbit Frodo said clearly. Gandalf's face fell in sorrow having hoped that someone other than the hobbit would do it. He still wished he could spare his own grandson this but knew it impossible were he to ever recover his wings. Slowly Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir stepped forward volunteering to assist on the hobbit's journey. Harry turned to the small hobbit and lowered his hood revealing his flawless beauty and stealing the breath of all there.

"I will assist you on your journey young one." Harry told him softly. Frodo nodded stunned into speechlessness. Just then Marri, Pippin, and Sam ran from their hiding places.

"We're comin' too!" Marri cried.

"You're not leaving me behind Mr. Frodo." Sam said determined.

"Yah! You'll need some brains on this mission...quest...thing!" Pippin said uncertainly.

"Guess that rules you out Pip." Marri said laughing. Harry almost smiled as a flash of red appeared in his minds eye a memory of two identical twins laughing coming to the surface of his thoughts. A sorrowful tear escaped as the memory died and Harry pulled his hood back up. Glorfindel caught the sight and sorrow filled his own beautiful eyes. If only he knew how to bring the light of joy back into this beautiful being.

Yami Ryo: Okay. That's that.

Harry: Shouldn't you be doing something else?

Legolas: Does it really matter? You know she won't do it.

Harry: (sighs) I guess so.

Legolas: Just go with it.

Yami Ryo: I'm going to go nap. (walks off)


End file.
